Pull the Strings (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Para Meg, Diana es sincera. Excepto cuando no lo es. Advertencia: abuso infantil y sexual, bullying.


**Pull the Strings (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis: ** Para Meg, Diana es sincera. Excepto cuando no lo es. Advertencia: abuso infantil y sexual, bullying. (Traducción  autorizada por **INMH** ).

 **Rating:** PG-13/T.

 **Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama

 **DISCLAIMER:** Rule of Rose, su atrapante historia y sus complejos personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Atlus, Punchline y la música a cargo de Yutaka Minobe. Nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de seguir traduciendo y leyendo más sobre el fandom.

 **Notas de autor:** GAH ***** , ha pasado un tiempo desde que he escrito para este juego. Realmente necesito volver a jugar esto y escribir algunas cosas nuevas, porque lo EXTRAAAAÑOOO.

 **Notas de traductora: ** Una de las relaciones (aparentemente unilaterales) más retorcidamente hermosas que he visto. Realmente el relato en su idioma original posee múltiples interpretaciones en algunas oraciones, pero el mensaje viene siendo prácticamente el mismo. ¡A disfrutar ahora de la lectura!

 ***** Gah: Interjección que denota frustración y/o excitamiento.

* * *

[-]

A veces es pequeño.

—Meg, ¿me encuentran mis crayones?

Siempre tan inocente, tan modesta. Meg siempre se deja porque cree que Diana sólo le da esa _mirada_ a ella y su real significado. Las de Hoffman son para la manipulación; las de los demás aristócratas están teñidas de crueldad y falta de sinceridad.

Pero para ella, para Meg, Diana es sincera.

* * *

[-]

A veces es más grande.

—Meg, ¿dónde tiene puesto Eleanor su pájaro?

* * *

[-]

Meg realmente no le desagrada Eleanor—mayormente, de cualquier manera.

Eleanor es distante, un poco fría, y esos son realmente los únicos problemas que Meg tiene con ella. Aparte de eso, Eleanor es tranquila y no argumenta. Ella generalmente no actúa como una mocosa como el resto, a su vez que con frecuencia no participa con entusiasmo en todo lo que a Diana se le ocurra, por lo que Meg no encuentra demasiado para criticarla sobre lo contrario.

Así que cuando Diana se decide de repente que Eleanor es horrible, Meg se encuentra un poco conflictiva desde el principio: No, Eleanor no es la mejor de todos las mejores amigas (ése es el rol de Diana y sólo de ella), pero no sabe nada de lo que Eleanor ha hecho para que justifique tal veredicto.

Aún así, es Diana, de manera que se ríe junto con ella y no lo cuestiona.

* * *

[-]

La sonrisa de Diana se convierte en una amplia mientras que corren arriba de las escaleras, con la esperanza de vencer a Eleanor y Jennifer a la caja. Meg está eufórica ( _¡Diana la está tocando!_ ) y más aún cuando Diana se inclina sobre su espalda mientras observan alrededor de la esquina. —Oh, bueno,—Suspira al oído de Meg cuando Eleanor simplemente deja caer el pájaro en la caja y pasos en la sala de reuniones. —Fue interesante, de todos modos.

—Ella es difícil. —Meg acepta.

El apretón de la mano de Diana en el hombro es inesperado y totalmente bienvenido antes de que Diana se enderezara y barra alrededor de la esquina, lanzando una mirada de vuelta a Meg y animándola a seguir.

Meg salta tras ella sin lugar a dudas, y es ella la que cierra la puerta en la cara a Jennifer.

* * *

[-]

A Meg no le gusta pensar demasiado en el incidente-de la sirena.

Afortunadamente, Diana no parece darse cuenta de que ella y Eleanor fueron las que se llevaron el pez, que fueron ellas las que cosieron a la muñeca (el pescado de Hoffman, el único que él atesora).

Bueno, ellas necesitaban una sirena para el regalo de este mes, y entonces lo que hicieron fue uno (sacado del pez que Diana fue encargada de cuidar.)

Y aunque le duele ver a Diana sollozando cuando Hoffman le castiga (y la manosea un poco, lo que hace hervirle la sangre a Meg), considerándola responsable de todo el fiasco (e implica que ella ya no va a venir a su habitación para limpiar nunca más.)

Y cuando él no está, es Jennifer quién se hace responsable de esto, no Meg o Eleanor (para eso es lo que es buena, la sucia ésa.)

Además de la angustia de Diana, Meg no tiene quejas.

Diana es fuerte. Ella va a estar bien.

* * *

[-]

—A Diana no le gustas.

Aquellas eran palabras mayores, y si Olivia no tuviera tres años, Meg podría inclinarse fácilmente para abofetearla. Las palabras de la niña son pocas y simples, pero ella ha dominado el mismo tono burlón que ha aprendido de sus mayores en su tiempo en el orfanato.

—Deja de hacer eso. —Meg gruñe, y continúa con la sustitución de algunos libros en el estante.

—A Diana no _le gustas_. —Olivia repite, y por medio de su ira puede decir que Olivia está teniendo uno de sus momentos menos coherentes. A veces ella habla bastante bien para su edad, mientras que en otras, ella sólo dice una frase en particular una y otra vez hasta que alguien se vuelva loco de ella.

Pero ésta frase en particular es un poco más exasperante que la mayoría.

— _Basta_ , Olivia. Ve a jugar con Susan, o tal vez con Thomas. Lo que elijas, sólo asegúrate de que se trata de _irte_. —Sus voz se quiebra un poco mientras las lágrimas rebosan en sus ojos y sus manos tiemblan.

— ¡ _A Diana no le gustas_!

Meg deja caer el libro que sostiene y pisa sobre él, agarrando Olivia y depositándola fuera de la habitación antes de azotar la puerta con cerrojo detrás de ella. Justo en ese momento, la pequeña rubia empieza a chillar, incluso a través de la puerta que está perforando.

Meg se seca los ojos y avanza de nuevo hacia la estantería, más sacudida por la necedad de Olivia de lo que ella piensa que estaría.

Quizá sea hora de que ella diga algo.

* * *

[-]

 _"¡Oh Diana, Diana!_

 _Por lo cual eres, ¿Diana?_

 _¿Estamos destinadas a estar por siempre separadas?_

 _Te amo con todo mi corazón._

— _Meg."_

No es bastante Shakespeare, pero lo hará.

* * *

[-]

No mucho tiempo después de que ella deja la nota en la cama de Diana, el cuaderno de Meg desaparece y ella entra en pánico.

* * *

[-]

Cuando Meg encuentra páginas de su libreta y partes de la carta de amor desperdigadas, ella entra en una especie de estado adormecida a angustiado.

* * *

Mary y Sally, ojos ciegos que miran fijamente en la nada, sus estómagos están distendidos. Las muñecas parecen realmente las cabras que se modelan después, llenas a rebosar de cosas que no deberían haber sido comidas.

Meg tiene un par de tijeras para sus estómagos, que han sido cuidadosamente cosidos desde el mismo acto. Su barbilla tiembla mientras ella saca las páginas de su cuaderno precioso y trozos de la carta, dedos temblorosos y la visión siendo borrosa.

—Oh, que lamentable.

A través de las lágrimas ella puede ver el rojo y el marrón y sabe quién es.

—Mary y Sally deben de habérselos comido. Qué espantoso.

El tono de Diana es perfectamente sincero, y cuando Meg ha logrado borrar la humedad de sus ojos, ella ve a la chica mayor sonriendo también.

Y por primera vez, Meg se da cuenta de lo absolutamente falso que es.

* * *

[-]

Meg llora amargamente mientras se pega su cuaderno de nuevo a su pecho y se da cuenta de que Olivia—Olivia, de todas las personas—,tenía razón.

* * *

[-]

Susan llega en un momento dado durante su ataque de llanto. Ella no está segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezó.

—Vamos, —La chica sólo tiene cinco, casi seis años más joven que Meg, y está claro que está tratando de imitar a los adultos. —¡No hay necesidad de todo eso! ¡No puede ser tan malo!

Meg mira hacia arriba, su rostro surcado de lágrimas, y se queda mirando a la chica joven por un momento. Susan está sonriendo alegremente, tal vez un poco demasiado alegre que podría estar bien para cuando tratas de ir a consolar a una persona que solloza.

Todo lo que Meg ve en esa sonrisa es la misma herramienta que Diana usó para ganar su confianza, y por eso es que está demasiada molesta como para no sentir ninguna culpa cuando le da propicia una cachetada a Susan y le grita a ella que se fuera.

* * *

[-]

Meg llora, y llora, y llora.

Finalmente, su llanto se hace más lento.

Es entonces cuando Diana llega.

Una disculpa nunca pasa en sus labios, porque Diana no es alguien que se disculpa. Con su nueva claridad, Meg recuerda que nunca ha escuchado de Diana que diera una disculpa verdaderamente sincera a nadie antes. Siempre algunas, dulces palabras floridas sobre cuán arrepentida está, y luego un poco de sonrisa de suficiencia hacia el receptor para demostrar que ella no lo siente así y que nunca lo hará.

—Lo _siento_ , Meg, —arrulla Diana, y Meg no tiene ninguna duda de que ella no lo está.

Pero la triste e irrefutable realidad, es que Meg no tiene a nadie más a quién le importa. No realmente. Diana, al menos, pretende hacerse pasar por su mejor amiga la mayor parte del tiempo, y estar sóla para siempre suena mucho más doloroso que la angustia ocasional.

Así que, aunque se trata de un pretexto para volver a asegurar la lealtad de Meg, ella entierra el conocimiento profundo, lo bloquea de manera en dónde ella no pueda verlo, y acepta la disculpa.

Diana sonríe, y Meg sabe que a ella le importa una mierda si se convence.

-Fin

* * *

 **Notas finales de autor:** _"Creo que eso es lo que dice la carta de amor de Meg en el juego. Las dos primeras líneas y la última son legibles, pero la tercera es un poco difícil de leer."_


End file.
